


В ночь на Ивана Купала

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [4]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Dark, Folklore, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Коротки июльские ночи. А ночь на Ивана Купала - самая короткая. Но многое может случиться, пока горит купальский костёр.
Relationships: Рудбой/Слава
Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894237
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	В ночь на Ивана Купала

Ночь была темна. А может, Славке так казалось из-за ярких отблесков костра, который бойкие деревенские девчата успели развести на поляне. Он осторожно выглянул из-за куста, прищурился на свет. И что здесь такого особенного? Почему парням не позволено приходить на поляну в Купальскую ночь? Вот и его зазноба тоже — они даже повздорили сегодня из-за этого. Он хотел пойти с ней, но она прогнала его, ещё и посмеялась: не мужского, мол, ума дело, испокон веков девчата в ночь на Купалу веселятся на берегу реки, гадают и совершают тайные обряды, а парням там делать нечего, не плести же венки на своего суженого!

Славка хитренько улыбнулся: ну и ладно, он всё равно всех обманул, сам тишком прокрался за девчатами и схоронился в кустах, наблюдая. Ну, что такого? Он никому мешать не будет, ему бы просто посмотреть, интересно же.

Видно было плохо, и Славка шагнул в сторону, намереваясь подобраться поближе.

— Ба, да ты же парень! — раздался сбоку тихий голос, и он чуть не подпрыгнул. — На девичьих гуляньях. Почему ты здесь? И без венка?

«Поймали! Высмеют! Утопят, к чертям!» — ударила испуганная мысль. Он резко обернулся и едва свёл дыхание, обозревая перед собой вовсе не одну из юных гадальщиц, а незнакомого парня. Высокий, стройный, кожа хоть и бледная, но блестящие глаза выделялись на красивом лице, светились весёлым любопытством. Перевязанная поясом необычная чёрная рубаха с капюшоном свисала ниже колен, а голову украшал роскошный венок из травы и каких-то цветов. Кувшинки, вроде бы.

Славка выпучил глаза.

— А ты кто?

— Иван, — ответил тот. — Я каждую Купальскую ночь на девчат любуюсь.

— И они тебя не гонят? — изумился Славка ещё больше.

— Меня? — Ваня засмеялся. — Нет. Меня прогнать им уж точно не под силу.

У Славки вдруг дух захватило от внезапной догадки.

— Так ты он? Сам Иван Купала? — выпалил он. — Настоящий?

Иван посмотрел с недоумением и, откинув голову назад, вдруг расхохотался — звонко, задорно.

— Никакой я не Купала, я просто Ваня, — сказал наконец. Лукаво сощурился и поманил пальцем. — А ты?

— Славкой Гнойным кличут.

Тот озабоченно оглядел его от макушки до пят, покачал головой.

— Без венка тебе нельзя, — сказал серьёзно. — Без венка Купальская ночь ненастоящая. Плети венок.

Славка растерялся.

— Я не умею.

— Тогда возьми мой, — Ваня снял с головы свой венок. В глазах мелькнуло странно-острое нетерпение, он закусил губу, настойчиво протягивая его Славке. Тот поколебался и неловко надел его на голову. — Ну вот, — Ваня облегчённо выдохнул и взял его за руку. Чужая ладонь неожиданно оказалась холодной. — А теперь купаться. Прыгать через костёр. Веселиться!

— Ты что, оглашенный! — Славка попытался вытянуть руку из хватки. — Нас девки со свету сживут, если мы на их костёр явимся, гаданьям помешаем. Они строго-настрого запрещают парням сюда ходить!

А Ваня всё смеялся-заливался, тянул его за собой.

— Не бойся, Славка, не бойся!

— Стой, обалдуй! — прикрикнул тот. — Нельзя же, стыдно: девки-то уже всю одёжу поскидали, в одних нижних рубахах пляшут. Увидят чужаков — визгу будет на всю округу. Побьют ещё. Или жениться заставят — на всех разом!

Ваня задумался, нахмурил брови, будто решая задачу в приходской школе. Потом решительно махнул рукой.

— Тогда надо, чтобы они нас не увидели.

— Это как?

— Я помогу. — Ваня свернул к прибрежным зарослям ив, склонивших густые гибкие ветви к воде. — Раздевайся. Идём сюда.

Славка и оглянуться не успел, как Ваня без всякого стыда сбросил свою рубаху, оставшись голышом, нырнул в речку, помахал рукой. Страшно почему-то стало. Но и весело, внутри всё задрожало от предвкушения — как когда он малым шкетом своровал из дома дедовы трубку и кисет с махоркой и сбежал в лес, чтобы скрутить первую в жизни цигарку. Вроде и боязно, и хочется, дело запретное всегда манит без удержу. Вот и Ваня звал, улыбался, подмигивал, будто задумали они одну на двоих шалость.

Недолго Славка сомневался — скинул портки с рубахой да и вмиг вслед за Ваней в речку плюхнулся. Охнул — вроде и тёплая вода, а холодно телу, ноги враз задубели, точно в прорубь упал. За пятку вдруг что-то схватило, потащило вниз. Славка ухнул под воду с головой. Горло залило водой, тело забило в судорогах, внутри обожгло, запекло страшным жаром. Славка отчаянно забарахтался, задёргал ногой, но не отпускало — видно, запутался в водорослях. Широко распахнув глаза, он вскинул голову вверх, ничего не видя в тёмной мутной воде, булькнул и камнем пошёл на дно.

* * *

Ему снилось, как на темечко давило тяжёло, неприятно, потом перестало. Невыносимая жгучая боль внутри тоже ушла, принося вместо себя тепло и покой.

Славка слышал тихий лихорадочный шёпот, чувствовал осторожные поглаживания по обнажённой коже, силился открыть глаза, но никак не мог: тело было как одеревенелое, неповоротливое совсем. Оставалось только покорно лежать в полусне-полубреду.

Лица коснулись прохладные губы, поцеловали в лоб, в щёку, а дальше накрыли губы — жадно, властно. Сладко. Застонав, Славка поддался, безропотно раскрыл рот, позволяя целовать себя, трогать: чужие руки уже не осторожничали, гладили вовсю его грудь, плечи, живот и бока. Потом юркая ладонь невесомо скользнула вниз, накрыла пах. Славка всхлипнул, чувствуя, как там становится горячо, тянет, пульсирует, набухает под чуткими умелыми пальцами.

— О-ох, — выдохнул он, замирая от восторга. Его зазноба даже целовать его боялась, и себя не позволяла никогда, стыдилась, а тут — такое. — Что ты... — прохрипел и закашлялся, жмурясь сильнее. Мигом вспомнилась ледяная толща воды, кусачие водоросли, равнодушный лунный свет на реке и призрачное лицо совсем рядом. — Кто...

— Тш-ш, тш-ш, — отозвался знакомый голос тихо, словно лесной ручеёк прожурчал.

Кое-как разлепив ресницы, Славка поднял тяжёлые веки. Перед ним склонялся Ваня, смотрел пристально, но спокойно.

— Испугался? Не бойся, больше не утонешь. Это русалки балуют, дурочки речные.

— К-какие русалки?

— А вон, посмотри. Тоже попеть вышли в такую ночь. Ты их больно-то не слушай, а то заворожат, защекочут, уволокут к себе, поминай, как звали.

Славка повернул голову. Невдалеке маячило несколько странных силуэтов, их облик без конца плыл и менялся: то маленькие девочки, то девушки, то женщины, неизменными оставались лишь длинные распущенные зелёные волосы. Славка так и открыл рот.

— А...

— Эй, Ванечка, кто там с тобой? — послышался задорный крик сбоку — с другой стороны поляны к костру со смехом слетелась стайка девушек в длинных, до пят, сорочках, красиво вышитых по подолу. — Новенький? Идём с нами плясать, новенький!

— Ох, какой хорошенький!..

— Моло-оденький!..

— А эти-то кто? — уставился на девиц Славка.

— Лесные мавки, — Ваня хихикнул совсем по-мальчишески и погрозил шалуньям пальцем. — Им бы всё только дразниться да шутки шутить. Не бойся, они безобидные, — но Славку затрясло так, что зуб на зуб не попадал.

— Чертовщина какая-то, — пробормотал он. — Мне всё мерещится?

Ваня провёл рукой по его спине.

— Ты озяб. Иди ко мне, я согрею, — и потянул на себя, крепко обнял.

— Пусти! — Славка попытался оттолкнуть его, но тот удержал, впился взглядом в глаза.

— Смотри на меня.

— Нет!

— Смотри, — повторил тот настойчиво. — Только на меня. Смотри, Слава.

Неподалёку громко затянул слаженный хор:

— Ой, на Ивана, да на Купала, ой, на Ивана, да на Купала! Красная девка зелье искала, ой, на Ивана, да на Купала-а... (1) — девчата, взявшись за руки, водили вокруг ярко пылающего костра хоровод. Слова разносились над лугом и рекой — тягуче, ритмично, как древнее заклинание. В голове медленно мутилось.

Ваня всё смотрел без отрыва, не отпускал взгляд. Рот его открывался, кажется, он пел вместе с девицами.

И Славка облегчённо выдохнул, безвольно обмякая в его объятиях. Опять стало горячо, так легко, что тоже захотелось петь. Он и пел, не стеснялся больше. Ваня гладил его, но теперь Славка не сопротивлялся, ему нравилось.

— Не бойся, иди ко мне, — шептал ему Ваня, гладя прохладными ладонями. — Не бойся...

А Славка и не боялся: осмелев, тоже касался чужого тела, водил пальцами, целовал упругие, чуть солёные губы. Отстранившись, Ваня спустился вниз, покосился исподлобья, лизнул Славкин набухший орган и вдруг втянул в рот. Славка выгнулся, закричал, чувствуя, как ему хорошо. Никто никогда так ему не делал, это и представить было невозможно! Его закрутило в водовороте удовольствия, такого яркого и острого, что он задыхался, кричал, забыв про всё на свете. Ваня вздрогнул, чужое семя выплеснулось Славке на бедро, он схватился пальцами за Ванины широкие плечи, как утопающий за соломинку, жадно потянул на себя, впился губами в губы.

Песня зазвучала громче. Ваня отпрянул, глаза его загорелись безумным огоньком.

— Бежим к костру, — позвал он. — Теперь они тебя не заметят.

«Почему не заметят?» — хотелось спросить Славке, но он тут же забыл обо всём — сознание снова окутывало туманом, шальной, как от дурман-травы, радостью.

— Бежим, — согласился он.

Песня кончилась, круг разомкнулся, и девицы с хохотом принялись прыгать по очереди через огонь. Ваня засмеялся и, разбежавшись, тоже ловко перемахнул пламя, оглянулся на Славку. Тот покосился на девчат — но никто и вправду не обращал внимания, их будто не видели. Лишь мавки носились вокруг друг за дружкой с диким визгом, подмигивали Славке, заигрывая, да неподалёку затаились в кустах русалки, неотрывно наблюдая за их беснованием.

— Гори-гори ясно, чтобы не погасло-о! — девчата подкинули в бушующий огонь сухих веток. Пламя взревело, вздымаясь до небес.

— Прыгай! Прыгай! Прыгай! — дружно завопили мавки.

— И-и-иэх! — лихо вскрикнул Славка, кинулся вперёд прямо сквозь ритуальный огонь, и засмеялся, приземляясь с другой стороны поляны. Огонь совсем не обжёг, не опалил кожу — Славка с удивлением осознал, что он всё ещё обнажён, но не придал этому значения, только рассмеялся громче.

— Бежим купаться, девчата! — восторженно закричала одна из деревенских.

— Венки!..

— Венки сплетём! — подхватили остальные, и девчата бросились к заранее заготовленным охапкам цветов на краю поляны. Славка проводил их взглядом, упал на траву, раскидывая руки и глядя в небо. Улыбнулся довольно. Всё-таки он обвёл вредных девчат вокруг пальца и попал на их праздник, на запретные девичьи гулянья, приложился к таинству! Торжество накрыло с головой, наполнило до краёв. Никто больше не скажет в деревне, что он только болтать умеет, языком мелет много, да попусту.

— К реке! — завопили тем временем подружки. — На суженых гадать!

Мавки бросились за ними. Славка тоже хотел, но за локоть придержала знакомая холодная ладонь.

— Ты хочешь тоже гадать на суженого? — спросил Ваня, незаметно оказываясь рядом. Славка очнулся, моргнул изумлённо, будто пробудился от затейливого сна.

— Нет, — он для убедительности помотал головой. — Зачем мне суженый? Мне и так хорошо.

Ваня закивал головой.

— Они сейчас разбегутся, рассвет близко, — он указал на восток, где узкая полоска неба уже светлела над краем леса. Коротки июльские ночи, а Купальская — самая короткая в году.

— Да, верно, — пробормотал Славка, ощущая, что почему-то ничуть не устал, даже глаза не слипаются. — Мне, наверное, тоже пора.

— Зачем? — удивился Ваня и посмотрел странно. — Тебе никуда не нужно.

— Почему не нужно? — смешался тот. — Мы с отцом с петухами встаём, в поле работать уходим. А я даже не спал ещё.

— Вот и не надо, — отмахнулся Ваня, улыбнулся мягко. — Не надо в поле, не надо работать. Ты останешься здесь, со мной.

Славка оцепенел. А потом разозлился.

— Что за ерунда! — он дёрнулся, чтобы уйти. — Как так — не надо? Очень даже надо! Отец, если не явлюсь, и высечь может.

— Ну что же ты, дурачок, никто тебя больше не тронет, — Ваня призрачно засмеялся — Славку будто ветерком обдало. Стало страшно. Тот успокаивающе качнул головой, снял с его головы венок, снова надел на себя. Увядшие кувшинки печально поникли, свисая безжизненными плетями. Ваня снова взял Славкину руку — крепко, не вырваться. — Ты теперь мой, навсегда. Разве ты сам не понял?

— Пусти! — тот брыкнулся сильнее, но тщетно. Не обращая внимания, Ваня ласково погладил его второй ладонью по щеке.

— Разве тебе было плохо со мной? — спросил тихо. — Разве ты не хотел? Разве не принял мой венок? Сам не пошёл со мной купаться?

— И ч-что? — тот запнулся, вздрогнул от воспоминаний, чувствуя ледяной ужас. — Я почти утонул!

Улыбка погасла на Ваниных губах.

— Не почти.

— Что?! — у Славки от его слов волосы встали дыбом. Начали подкрадываться первые смутные догадки. Он сглотнул, смотря круглыми глазами. — Ты... кто ты такой?

— Ваня, — еле заметно усмехнулся тот. — Иван, сын Евстигнея, кузнеца.

— Евстигне... Тот самый, что потонул полсотни лет назад?! Ты-ы... — Славка резко закрыл рот, чувствуя, как голос пропал начисто. Прокашлялся, выдавил сипло: — Ты потопельник!

Ваня помолчал, задумчиво глядя на небо, позолочённое первыми лучами солнца.

— Нам пора, — произнёс с сожалением. — Идём.

— Никуда я не пойду, — заартачился тот, огляделся, с изумлением осознавая, что берег почти полностью опустел — девчата незаметно умчались в деревню, по домам. По поверхности реки, как последнее напоминание о недавних забавах, ещё плавало несколько венков, но течение уже уносило их прочь. Мимо пронеслись русалки, бросились в воду, лишь всплеснули над поверхностью серебристые рыбьи хвосты. Мавки дружной стайкой бежали к лесу, скрылись в густой чаще. Всё стихло.

Ваня повернул голову к Славке. Льдисто-голубые глаза будто вонзились в лицо, изучающе, жёстко.

— Пойдёшь, — возразил он. — В простой день таким, как мы, на берегу делать нечего.

— Каким ещё — таким?

Ваня не ответил, только молча смотрел на него, словно чего-то ожидая. И Славку будто ударило.

— Я что... умер? — последнее слово он договорил жутким свистящим шёпотом — до того горло перехватило от ужаса. — Совсем?

— Тебя бы всё равно русалки на дно утащили, — Ваня как-то ссутулился, суетливо повёл плечами, глядя в сторону. — А я... так. Ночь на Ивана Купала — особенная, кто усоп, тот ни живой ни мёртвый.

— Зачем ты это сделал?! — заорал Славка. — От русалок меня спас, а сам всё равно утопил? Зачем?..

Ваня вдруг притянул его к себе, обнял, прижавшись голым телом. Славка будто окаменел, не в силах оттолкнуть. Тот нежно погладил его по макушке, ткнулся доверчиво носом в шею.

— Не гони меня, — забормотал глухо и как-то жалобно. — Все уж забыли за столько лет, а ведь я не сам утонул, меня собственный батька утопил: за то, что от девиц нос воротил, на парней заглядывался, опозорил его. Вот как застал на сеновале с соседским сынком, так будто обезумел. Того кулаком в живот с одного удара пришиб, а меня за волосья хвать — и к реке. Пьян был, да и распалился. Мамка криком кричала, а что толку — батька и пьяный силы медвежьей.

Славка трепыхнулся снова, но уже совсем вяло, безнадёжно. Сдаваясь.

— З-зачем я тебе? — вопросил слабым голосом Славка. — Почему я?

— Мне было очень грустно тут одному, — Ваня печально вздохнул. — Таким, как мы, путь в вольный мир закрыт: лишь иногда, в Дни Силы, можно ненадолго выйти. В Купальскую ночь на берегу одни девицы хороводятся, парней отродясь не бывало, а тут ты. Я не мог тебя отпустить, — пояснил спокойно. — Ты красивый. Сам меня обнимал и целовал, сам позволил всё. Тебе было хорошо со мной? — в который раз спросил настойчиво.

Бледное лицо его, озарённое утренним светом, было настолько прекрасным, что захватывало дух, обнажённый стройный торс помимо воли притягивал взгляд. Славка стыдливо отвёл глаза.

Да, хорошо. Но...

Как же так! Сроду не смог бы он вообразить, что принесёт с собой ему эта Купальская ночь. Мамка с батькой будут искать, да не найдут, любимая сестра все глаза выплачет. А зазноба... она погорюет, а после утешится — да и полюбит другого. Может и к лучшему. А там отпоют его в церкви, и никто о нём больше не вспомнит. Только он будет помнить и знать.

Он кинул последний взгляд на родную деревню поодаль, прощаясь, сглотнул горький комок. Ваня уже нетерпеливо тянул его за собой, но он всё стоял и смотрел, не обращая внимания и всё сильнее ощущая, как жжёт, будто крапивой, голые плечи. Солнце и вправду стало чуждо, не обогревало больше, не дарило живое тепло.

Мёртвое солнце. Как и сам Славка.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Театр песни "Джерела" — "Ой на Ивана Купала". Автор рекомендует послушать для атмосферности. https://ipleer.com/song/139822598/Teatr_Pesni_Dzherela_-_Oj_na_Ivana_da_na_Kupala_Russkij_Rep/


End file.
